


Любить любым

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Румпельштильцхен забирает Гидеона у Белль и воспитывает его сам.





	Любить любым

Он не мог поверить, что его сын вырос таким. С душой, переполненной ненавистью. С этой злобой в глазах, с этими напряженно поджатыми губами... Он казался погрязшим во тьме, глубоко несчастным. Неужели отец был виноват в этом? Неужели снова совершил ошибку? Предал, не поддержал, недодал любви... А может, ему просто помешали? Может, во всем была виновата Белль, а не он? Может, это она настроила сына против отца? Может, из-за нее сын стал видеть в нем чудовище?  
Как бы то ни было...  
Белль осталась под сонным проклятием. Сын, с помощью магии рожденный прежде срока, попал в безраздельную власть отца.  
Румпельштильцхен ни в чем ему не отказывал. Баловал, был заботлив и ласков. Потакал любым капризам. Души не чаял в маленьком и таком любимом существе. Его второй шанс, его счастливый конец - он берег его как зеницу ока. Наверное, он просто не мог любить по-другому. Особенно своих детей...  
Он отдавал всего себя без остатка. Растворялся в маленьком человечке, жил его чувствами и желаниями. Его сокровище просто не могло возненавидеть его. Он никогда не показывал свою чудовищную сущность. А сын с годами становился все более капризным, избалованным и наглым. Пусть в его взгляде и не было той сосредоточенной злобы - затаенной боли - в нем было пренебрежительное презрение, когда он смотрел на отца. Все же, судьбу невозможно было обмануть...  
Став подростком, Гидеон совсем перестал считаться с отцом. Он бездумно пользовался магией, плевал на закон и мораль - словом, стал совершенно неуправляемым. Когда он разбил пятую за неделю машину, переехав на ней Генри и врезавшись в забор, Румпельштильцхен решил, что пора что-нибудь предпринять.  
Гидеон нехотя явился на серьезный разговор и нахально уставился на отца, насмешливо и самодовольно ухмыляясь. Может, его испортила вседозволенность? Может, он пошел по его стопам? Может, так влияла на него темная магия? Значит, пожалуй, с этого и стоило начать...  
\- Дай руку, - попросил Румпельштильцхен сдержанно и строго. И получил в ответ:  
\- Нахрена? Я не кололся.  
\- Дай руку, - повторил отец, требовательно протянув ему ладонь.  
Он видел единственный выход, чтобы пресечь это безобразное поведение - лишить сына магии на время, в качестве наказания. Может, это отрезвило бы его, заставило задуматься. Он ни за что не желал отдавать тьме своего милого мальчика.  
Гидеон хмурился, упрямо пряча руки в карманах.  
\- А если не дам, то что? - с вызовом спросил он.  
А ведь правда - что? Что случится, если отец совершит над ним какое-то насилие? Разве это не отдалит их еще больше? Разве так можно сделать счастливым? Разве правильно делать за сына выбор? Пытаясь уберечь от того, что для них обоих давно стало незаменимым воздухом, наркотиком, пьянящим и окрыляющим. Он так боялся, что сын возненавидит его за то, что он Темный... А сам теперь пытался лишить его этой тьмы.  
Шагнув вперед, Румпельштильцхен крепко обнял сына, раз и навсегда отринув сомнения, сочтя для себя неприемлемым этот путь. Гидеон вздрогнул, замер на мгновение, но потом подался навстречу, отвечая на объятия. И внезапно посмотрел уязвленно и виновато. А потом протянул ему руку...  
Румпельштильцхен поцеловал его ладонь и прижал к груди. С Бэйлфаером все было совсем не так... Сколько бы он ни старался ему угодить, приласкать, защитить - сын только больше ненавидел его тьму. Бэй не любил его таким, каким он стал... Бэй любил слабого калеку-прядильщика. Который умер уже давным-давно...  
\- Ты только за этим просил мою руку? - тихо спросил Гидеон, зарываясь лицом в его рубашку. Его ласковый милый мальчик... Неужели это все, что ему было нужно?  
\- Я не стану тебя ни за что осуждать, - с нежностью шепнул Румпельштильцхен. Эти слова он всегда хотел услышать от тех, кого любил. Может, и сыну именно этого недоставало?  
\- Папа, прости меня... - виновато пробормотал Гидеон. - Я разбил твою машину...  
\- Я куплю тебе еще. Хочешь, прямо сейчас поедем и купим?  
\- Нет, я не только разбил машину... Я еще в ней трахался...  
\- Ты пользовался презервативами?  
\- Нет... Я все равно всех, кого трахнул, превратил потом в кактусы...  
\- Ну хорошо, - улыбнулся Румпельштильцхен, крепче обнимая его. - Я люблю тебя, сынок. Если тебя что-то беспокоит, ты можешь обо всем со мной поговорить. Почему ты так себя вел?  
\- Мне хотелось посмотреть, как ты отреагируешь...  
Господи... Как же он мог не замечать, что сын так нуждается в его любви и поддержке? Он так старался быть для него лучшим отцом на свете и все равно не сумел...  
\- Ты меня провоцировал? Я тебе что-то недодал? Был невнимательным или жестким? Сделал что-то не так? Тебе не хватало от меня тепла?  
\- Нет... Ты всегда обо мне заботился... Но я испугался, что ты меня любишь, только если я хороший, а если я стану плохим, ты перестанешь меня любить... Захочешь, чтобы я изменился...  
Белль годами старалась переделать его. Убеждала, что любит, но заставляла меняться. Изменяла, уходила, прогоняла... Только годы спустя он смог взглянуть на это другими глазами. И понял, что она на самом деле никогда не любила его.  
Он ни за что не хотел стать для сына жестоким тираном, вынуждающим отказываться от того, что дорого. Как долго ему самому не хватало подобной поддержки... Сын стремился ко тьме так же, как и он сам. За тьму теперь не приходилось расплачиваться. Он принял ее в себе и в нем. А она оберегала их, выручала, спасала... Бесчисленное множество раз. Когда он отвергал ее, он был несчастен. И этой участи Гидеону он ни за что не желал.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастливым, - твердо произнес Румпельштильцхен. - И все сделаю для этого. Не важно, будешь ты темным или светлым. Плохим или хорошим. Я хочу только, чтобы ты был доволен тем, кто ты есть.


End file.
